Flock Online
by PhoenixAshr4
Summary: This is an on-the-spot thing that I thought of while PMing someone. The first chapter is more of a breaking-the-ice thing, so as chapters progress, more detail and reason will be added. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was sending a PM to someone, and I was pretending like the Flock was butting in too... I suddenly got the idea to write a story on what it would be like if the Flock and others had an IM exchange. **

**Thank you to MaxIsMe for giving me the idea, even if you didn't know it! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**The Flock: What about us? We kept interrupting your convo!**

**Me: Okay, well, this whole story is about you guys. If that isn't dedication, then I don't know what is.**

**Gazzy: But you still have to make it official!**

**Me: Okay, I will. THIS WHOLE STORY IS DEDICATED TO THE FLOCK!**

**Angel: We're not annoying. And you need to wash your mouth out with soap!**

**Me: ANGEL! I didn't let you read my mind! And technically, I was THINKING it, so it doesn't matter.**

**Max: I still think-**

**Me: I'm cutting you off right there so I can actually start this story!**

* * *

><p>Max woke up, her hair all dissheveled. Immediately, she reached for her phone, an iPhone 4S with a hot pink case! No one knew why, what, or who had convinced her to get that color. If anyone asked her, she'd either tell them to mind their own business (Ella), or kick them in the face (Fang). She logged on to TFC (The Flock Central), and put in the username info.<p>

**_CookiesAreToDieFor has logged in._**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: HEY FLOCK WAKE UP!_**

**_Motormouth101 has logged in._**

**_Motormouth101: Remember when I always used 2 b the last 1 up? Those day r over cuz of u & ur stupid hacking. :(_**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: whatevs. Where's Igster?_**

**_CookingMaster has logged in._**

**_CookingMaster: right here._**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: i HATE when u do that. How u always no?_**

**_CookingMaster: no what?_**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: when we r on & we r talking bout u?_**

**_Dark347 has logged in._**

**_Dark347: -_- hate u max._**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: hate u 2, fang dear. :)_**

**_InnocentAngel has logged in._**

**_InnocentAngel: Hi Max! ily!_**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: ily2 Angel. _**

**_ Iggy: MAKE US BREAKFAST NOW!_**

**_CookingMaster: ok,ok. geez_**

**_Dark347: Is it my turn 2 pick?_**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: No. It's mine. mine, mine, mine. ALL MINE! {hysterical laughter}_**

**_Dark347: but u picked yesterday!_**

**_InnocentAngel: and the day b4 dat!_**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: so?_**

**_ExplosiveGasTank has logged in._**

**_ExplosiveGasTank: I WANT PANCAKES AND FRENCH TOAST AND BACON AND CANADIAN BACON! AND EGGS! AND OJ!_**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: y u want bacon 2x? & it's my turn 2 pick!_**

**_MotorMouth101: ..._**

**_Dark347: ..._**

**_InnocentAngel: ..._**

**_ExplosiveGasTank: ..._**

**_CookingMaster: ..._**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: ?_**

**_CookingMaster: Max, hate 2 break it 2 u, but... canadian bacon..._**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: ya?_**

**_CookingMaster: candian bacon... well.. it's..._**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: IT'S WHAT? TELL ME NOW!_**

**_Dark347: it's ham._**

**_CookingMaster: FANG! y did u tellher? i hate u now._**

**_InnocentAngel: Rofl_**

**_MotorMouth101: lol-ing_**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor: this convo is over. -_-_**

**_CookiesAreToDieFor has logged out._**

**_MotorMouth101: bi y'all_**

**_MotorMouth101 has logged out._**

**_InnocentAngel: I don't like talking 2 u guys.I'm only here cuz of max._**

**_InnocentAngel has logged out._**

**_Cooking Master: A simple goodbye would have sufficed. :'( I gotta make bf. cya guys._**

**_CookingMaster has logged out._**

**_Dark347: So... Gazzy... guess it's just u & me._**

**_ExplosiveGasTank has logged out._**

**_Dark347: Nope. Just me. {sighs}_**

**_Dark347 has logged out._**

Max sat alone in her room. "Iggy better be making what I want," she grumbled, and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did u like the first chapter? MaxIsMe, you'll be seeing some familiar dialogue next chapter! *hint hint***

**R&R please!**

**~ Rash**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was sending a PM to someone, and I was pretending like the Flock was butting in too... I suddenly got the idea to write a story on what it would be like if the Flock and others had an IM exchange. **

**Thank you to MaxIsMe for giving me the idea, even if you didn't know it! This chapter is dedicated to you! (again)**

**Max: when does Ella come in?**

**Fang: can I be "TheNon-"?**

**Me: Max: this chapter.**

** Fang... NO WAY! It would take me WAY to long 2 type that!**

**BY the way, these are like drabble chats, they do NOT continue in a story!**

* * *

><p>Max stretched. She was really really full. She decided to go on TFC. Then she realized Fang had stolen her phone, so she walked upstairs and into his bedroom.<br>"Aah!"

Fang had jumped out at her, with her phone in his hand.

"I'll give it back for a kiss." he said, smirking.

Max wanted to kick him right there and then, but she knew it wouldn't stop him from holding her pone hostage. She also knew how much she needed her phone. Unfortunately, Fang knew it too.

"Fine." Max replied. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, intending to make it a quick kiss. Fang had other ideas. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, smashing his lips against hers. Max tried to pull away, but her body wasn't working. As soon as she relaxed, she found herself starting to enjoy it. She pulled Fang in, and put her arms around his neck. Fang kissed back with a fiery passion she didn't know he possessed. He loved how she smelled like vanilla and strawberries at the same time, two things that shouldn't be good together, but were. Right then, as they were deepening the kiss, Iggy jumped in and took a quick picture. The two immediately broke apart, but the damage was done.

"Fang and Max sitting in a tr-"

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" yelled Max.

Iggy and Fang looked stunned, and Fang handed it over without a word.

" I HATE YOU IGGY!" yelled Max, tears streaming down her face, and she swept out of the room.

Of course, Iggy doesn't know how to take a hint, so...

_**MasterOfMischief has logged on.**_

_**MasterOfMischief: Hey, any1 of u guys whose on?**_

_**Fashionista101: ya. i m.**_

_**MasterOfMischief: I walked in on M&F snogging!**_

_**Fashionista101: NO WAY! wat did u do?**_

**_MasterOfMischief: i walked away_**

**_Fashionista101: no u didn't. tell me wat _really_ happened. :(_**

**_MasterOfMischief: I took a pic. :D_**

**_Fashionista101: how could u? ur sooo mean! let me c!_**

**_MasterOfMischief: k. I'll post it._**

**_http:/max_&_fang_ _**(NOT A REAL LINK!)

**_Fashionista101: OH. MY. GOSH.! Aaaaaaaaahhh!_**

**_Ellebelle235 has logged in_**

**_Ellebelle235: wats goin on?_**

**_Fashionista101: MAX & FANG ISSED!_**

**_Ellebelle235: issed? _**

**_Fashionista101:oops. sry. :) THEY KISSED!_**

**_Ellebelle235: NO WAY!_**

**_Fashionista101: ya. here' a pic!_**

**_Ellebelle235: how do i no ur not photoshop it?_**

**_Fashionista101: umm... i never asked iggy that._**

**_Ellebelle235: wait. iggy took it?_**

**_Fashionista101: ya. y?_**

**_MasterOfMischief: ya i took it. y?_**

**_Ellebelle235: cuz i believe iggy. _**

**_Halo has logged in._**

**_Halo: she's blushing._**

**_Fashionista101: who? max?_**

**_Halo: no, ella._**

**_Ellebelle235: i am not!_**

**_Halo: ya u r. im sitting right next 2 u!_**

**_Ellebelle235 has logged out._**

**_MasterOfMischief: Max & Fang, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!_**

**_Fashionista101: iggy, that songs for babies. :P_**

**_MasterOfMischief: Max & Fang, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!_**

**_SadBird has logged on._**

**_Fashionista101: Max, that u?_**

**_SadBird: ya._**

**_MasterOfMischief: Max & Fang, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!_**

**_SadBird: Shut up._**

**_Dark347 has logged on._**

**_Dark347: I don't know, I like where this is going... _**

**_SadBird: You too Fang. :( ROAR! _**

**_Dark347: okay, I'm scared now. :'( _**

**_Halo: Fang, don't be sad, Max loves you . :) _**

**_Dark347: how do you know? _**

**_Halo: hmmm... I CAN READ MINDS! _**

**_Dark347: right... _**

**_Dark347: Hi Max! _**

**_SadBird has logged out._**

**_MasterofMischief has logged out._**

**_Fashionista101 has logged out._**

**_Halo has logged out._**

**_Dark347: where did everybody go? _**

**_Dark347: Hello? _**

**_Dark347: Hello? _**

**_Dark347: Why am _I_ always the last 1?_**

**_Dark347: I'm leaving. peace. _**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did u like the second chapter? Two in 1 hour! new record!**

**R&R please!**

**~ Rash**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was sending a PM to someone, and I was pretending like the Flock was butting in too... I suddenly got the idea to write a story on what it would be like if the Flock and others had an IM exchange. **

**This chapter I'm bringing someone new in: ME! Whenever my name is referenced though, I'll be Rash.**

**Thank you to MaxIsMe for giving me the idea, even if you didn't know it! This chapter is dedicated to CielGriffin14 for being an AMAZING friend and for R&R ing every story of mine. (except this one, she hasn't read it yet) :D**

**Max: I like griffins. :)**

**Gazzy: I like pipe bombs. :D**

**Iggy: I found the source of the mysterious ticking noise! :)**

**Me: What's with all the Harry Potter references?**

**Fang: I want to be "The Amazing Lord Voldemort Who Is Not A Moldy Wart But Somehow Is" !**

**Me: Again, no, WAY TOO LONG!**

**BY the way, these are like drabble chats, they do NOT continue in a story **!

~ **Rash**

* * *

><p>Max wasn't yelling at someone; for once. She was reading this really really good book whose title she wouldn't tell anyone. Of course, I knew what she was reading... <span>Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone<span>. She was actually reading really fast, and was snapping at anyone who was interrupting her. I could tell that she had her phone so she could communicate with the rest of us, so I pulled mine out and logged on to TFC. My phone was a new, glossy, and purple LG Rumor Touch. Every now and then I'd put on a lime green case with THE FLOCK RULZ on it. I logged in.

_**MaximumGriffin has logged in.**_

_**IrritatingRash has logged in.**_

_**IrritatingRash: hey max.**_

_**MaximumGriffin: Hey Rash. wahts up?**_

_**IrritatingRash: nothin much. Hows HP & the Sorceror's Stone goin?**_

_**MaximumGriffin: how'd u know?**_

_**IrritatingRash: I'm an insufferable know-it-all. :)**_

_**MaximumGriffin: lolz. ur such a her-mee-own. :P**_

_**IrritatingRash: it's her-my-oh-knee :P**_

_**MaximumGriffin: i knew that. **_

_**IrritatingRash: O_O**_

_**MaximumGriffin: ~_~**_

_**IrritatingRash: u could b Hermione 2! **_

_**MaximumGriffin: aw thnks! :)**_

_**IrritatingRash: y u thanking me? u r rly bossy!**_

_**IrritatingRash: & not that smart either. **_

_**MaximumGriffin: grrrrr...**_

_**IrritatingRash: its true... :D**_

_**MaximumGriffin has logged out**_

Later...

**_TheVoiceTorture has logged in._**

**_Iggy&Ella4Ever has logged in._**

**_Dark347 has logged in._**

**_CuteBlondie has logged in._**

**_AgelessHighlights has logged in._**

**_TheVoiceTorture: Nudge?_**

**_NailPolish101 has logged in._**

**_TheVoiceTorture: oh. then... who's AgelessHighlights?_**

**_AgelessHighlights: Dr. Martinez. :)_**

**_TheVoiceTorture: hi. um... I don't no how 2 say this.. but... u can't be here._**

**_AgelessHighlights: y?_**

**_TheVoiceTorture: bcuz of certain_ things_ we might...say..._**

**_AgelessHighlights: whateva. Hey, Iggy, luv the username. :D_**

**_TheVoiceTorture: Ella!_**

**_AgelessHighlights: ya. i got u on that 1, right?_**

**_TheVoiceTorture: ya.:)_**

**_IrritatingRash: hey guys. I knew it wuz ella the whole time!_**

**_CuteBlondie: how?_**

**_IrritatingRash: cuz i'm siiting next2 her!_**

**_AgelessHighlights: y does every1 sit next 2 me?_**

**_Iggy&Ella4ever: cuz we luv u. :D_**

**_AgelessHighlights has logged out._**

**_Iggy&Ella4ever: wuz it something i said?_**

**_IrritatingRash: no, she just wanted 2 change her username. {rolls eyes}_**

**_Cowgirl41415 has logged in._**

**_Cowgirl41415: hey guys, im back!_**

**_IrritatingRash: hey max, u no Snape?_**

**_TheVoiceTorture: ya, y?_**

**_IrritatingRash: Ill change my username. u try 2 guess it._**

**_IrritatingRash has logged out._**

**_Cowgirl41415 has logged out._**

**_Dark347: max, does this have 2 do w/ that stupid Hairy Pooter book ur reading?_**

**_TheVoiceTorture: IT IS NOT STUPID!_**

**_Iggy&Ella4ever: I bet it is, what guy's last name is POOTER?_**

**_CuteBlondie has logged out._**

**_TheVoiceTorture: It isn't, it's Harry Potter._**

**_Iggy&Ella4ever: whatevs, same difference. _**

**_NailPolish101: lolz :)_**

**_NailPolish101 has logged out._**

**_TheVoiceTorture: Igs, have u looked ur OWN name recently?_**

**_Iggy&Ella4ever: what? y?_**

**_Iggy&Ella4ever: o._**

**_Iggy&Ella4ever: i didn't notice. :D_**

**_TheVoiceTorture: how thick can u get? u've been typing the whole frickin' day, & u didn't realize?_**

**_IKIA has logged in._**

**_IKIA: hate 2 agree w/ her but she's right!_**

**_Iggy&Ella4ever has logged out._**

**_IKIA: y didn't u guess my name?_**

**_TheVoiceTorture: forgot. sry. :)_**

**_IKIA: least guess wat it stands for!_**

**_TheVoiceTorture: Irritating Know-it-all?_**

**_IKIA: close..._**

**_TheVoiceTorture: !_**

**_IKIA: think. of. snape._**

**_TheVoiceTorture: ohhhhhh... insufferable know-it-all?_**

**_IKIA: ya._**

**_TheVoiceTorture: it's true. :)_**

**_IKIA: so? i'm proud of it!_**

**_Dark347:..._**

**_TheVoiceTorture has logged out._**

**_IKIA has logged out._**

**_Dark347: PLEASE tell me I'm not alone AGAIN?_**

**_JJ'sCircus: ur not._**

**_Dark347: AAAAAH! A STALKER! {runs away screaming}_**

**_JJ'sCircus: {sighs} somethings wil neva change! *neva say neva* {starts singing & goes crazy & dies} u WISH maximum ride!_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did u like the third chappie?**

**ANy guesses on who JJ'sCircus is? It is a real character from the books- just letting you know...**

**R&R please!**

**~ Rash**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was sending a PM to someone, and I was pretending like the Flock was butting in too... I suddenly got the idea to write a story on what it would be like if the Flock and others had an IM exchange. **

**This chapter I'm bringing someone else new in: MaxIsMe! Under the name Arella!**

**Thank you to MaxIsMe for giving me the idea, even if you didn't know it! This chapter is dedicated to BookLover72 for being the only one to guess who JJ'sCircus was.**

**Max: I'm sorry to break it to you though, BookLover72, but you were wrong. :'( The answer was Jeb. I'm sorry if the "JJ" confused you, but "J" stood for Jeb, and there used to be this tv show on when I was a kid called "Jojo's Circus".**

**Fang: I hate Jeb.**

**Me: Don't we all.**

**Me: But at least u weren't last!**

**Me: Hey, Max u "die" in this 1. :D**

**BY the way, these are like drabble chats, they do NOT continue in a story **!

~ **Rash**

* * *

><p>Angel was sitting in her room, writing a story about Max. She obviously liked me better today, but it was probably because Max had managed to piss her off. Again. Angel logged onto TFC, as did I.<p>

_**MaxHater has logged in.**_

_**MaxAndRashAreFriends has logged in.**_

_**She has logged in.**_

_**MaxHater: hey rash.**_

_**MaxAndRashAreFriends: hey ange. i heard u were writing a story?**_

_**MaxHater: ya.**_

_**MaxAndRashAreFriends: can i c it?**_

_**MaxHater: only if u won't show ...**_** it**

**_MaxAndRashAreFriends: i won't._**

**_MaxHater: k, here it is: (Me= u, & Max= Max)_**

**_Max and I were sitting on her bed, talking about life._**

**_Me: So I met this amazing girl on fanfiction, she's really nice and I was thinking of making her an OC._**

**_Max: ok... what's her name?_**

**_Me: I only know her profile name: MaxIsMe_**

**_Max: NO! It's ME!_**

**_Me: it's a profile. anyways, i PMed her, and I found out her name- after a long time._**

**_Max: You could have just checked her profile!_**

**_Me: {facepalm} right. stupid me. _**

**_Max: i no {evil grin} _**

**_Me: Die! _**

**_Max: you wouldn't kill me! you love me too much! (as a sister and role model) _**

**_Me: shut up. _**

**_Max: u know it's true... _**

**_Me: ya. ur right. but... I have A SECRET WEAPON! _**

**_Max: who, Iggy? {snorts} _**

**_Iggy: HEY! _**

**_Me: no. not Iggy. {devilish grin} KEN! _**

**_Max: who's ken, ur boyfriend? _**

**_Me: EW NO! HE's just a friend... a friend obsessed w/ killing things... _**

**_Me: GET HER! _**

**_Ken: OKAY! [A/N: though that prob wouldn't happen really, cuz y would ken listen 2 me?] _**

**_Me: Enjoy your demise, Max. _**

**_Max: NO! _**

**_Me: and just to make u feel worse... {takes out fresh, homemade cookie} MMMMMMMMM! _**

**_Max: XP. _**

**_THE END _**

**_MaxAndRashAreFriends: THat's AMazINg!_**

**_I HaVE An IDeA fOr A SeQUeL!_**

**_MaxHater: POST IT!_**

**_MaxAndRashAreFriends: I will! :_**

**_(PM to MaxIsMe)_**

**_Now that Max is dead, who r u? [MaxIsMe, Max is dead, MaxIsMe can't be alive either...] _**

**_Max: {rolls over in grave}  
>TOMBSTONE<br>Here Lies Maximum Ride _**

**_Who tried to save the world and failed _**

**_And who was utterly boring, stupid, and gullible, among other things _**

**_And extremely bossy _**

**_And who was and remains, to this day, afraid of Ken Lu_**

**_ BY the way... Sherry Li took over Antartica _**

**_And killed Ajay _**

**_Who killed Ken _**

**_Who killed Shreya _**

**_WHo died _**

**_And of course our dear friend Rash _**

**_Was alive until Sherry killed her with a machine gun _**

**_and _**

**_jessica pushed _**

**_Bob _**

**_into the Ocean _**

**_The moral of this story is- _**

**_never underestimate _**

**_what your friends _**

**_can do _**

**_to you.  
><em>**

**_R.I.P.  
>327/12 ~ Angel & Rash _**

**_MaxHater: haha. :) PERFECT!_**

**_MaxAndRashAreFriends: Ya. I should prob change my username. :) It doesn't fit the situation._**

**_MaxHater: ya. :D_**

**_MaxAndRashAreFriends have logged out._**

**_MaxHater has logged out._**

**_She: I hate these guys. :'(_**

**_WAIT- I NEVER CRY!_**

**_She has logged out._**

**_Dark347 has logged in._**

**_Dark347: Max?_**

**_Dark347: dam i missed her again. :'(_**

**_Dark347: AND I'M LAST!_**

**_[CLOSES CURTAIN B4 AUDIEnCE GETS FLOODED BY TEARS]_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is almost EXACTLY a real PM w/ MaxIsMe! So, this chapter is also 1/2 dedicated to you!**

**Tell ME how you liked it!**

**This was basically bashing Max cuz i wuz mad her!**

**sry max! (not really)**

**:D**

**~ Rash**

**R&R PLEASE!**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	5. Birthdays

**A/N: I was sending a PM to someone, and I was pretending like the Flock was butting in too... I suddenly got the idea to write a story on what it would be like if the Flock and others had an IM exchange. **

**This chapter I'm bringing someone else new in: MaxIsMe! Under the name Arella! (I know you were supposed to come in last chapter... oh well. :D You were mentioned...)**

**ALL BIRTHDAYS ARE MADE UP!**

**Thank you to MaxIsMe for giving me the idea, even if you didn't know it! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend for being the only one to make me smile this whole weekend. :D**

**Max: WHAT? I'm not your BEST FRIEND?**

**Me: My best friend BESIDES you. :)**

**Max: still.**

**Me: Hey, Max. If you somehow find a way to live in my reality, you can be my best friend. Until then, you have to be content with never seeing me. :D**

**Did anyone notice that "She" had logged in at the beginning?**

**BY the way, these are like drabble chats, they do NOT continue in a story **!

~ **Rash**

* * *

><p>It was another sunny day in Colorado. Everyone was doing what they would normally be doing. Max was sleeping. Fang had disappeared. Iggy was cooking, and Gazzy was eating. Nudge was talking and talking into Rash's ear, while Rash was <em>trying<em> to read. Arella was on the computer typing away, and Angel was playing with Celeste. The smell of cookies lingered in the air as Ella waited for them to brown. Everything seemed normal. Except for the fact that it was June 18th. Max's birthday. Over the past few years, the flock had decided that instead of everyone's birthday being on the same day, they'd celebrate one a day. The dates went like this: June 16th: Arella. June 17th: Fang. June 18th: Max. June 19th: Rash. June 20th: Iggy, June 21st: Gazzy. June 22nd: Angel. And June 23rd: Nudge.

_**BirthdayLover has logged in.**_

_**Dark347 has logged in.**_

_**BirthdayLover: {rolls eyes} when r u getting a new username Fang?**_

_**Dark347: ?**_

_**BirthdayLover: ... wow...**_

_**TryingToRead has logged in.**_

_**TryingToRead: HELP ME GET AWAY FROM NUDGE!**_

_**BirthdayLover: Arella says no.**_

_**Dark347: Fang says no.**_

_**TryingToRead: Rash's orders- NOW!**_

_**TryingToRead: Or I'll steal your laptop and cut off your computer access completely (Arella), and invent some kind of non-disappearing spray. And Fang repellent. And spray it on Max.(Fang) So HA!**_

_**BirthdayLover: ...**_

_**BirthdayLover: goodbye. :D**_

_**BirthdayLover has logged out.**_

_**TryingToRead: ARELLA!**_

_**TryingToRead: no nudge, you may NOT read my chat. if you are reading this, then I know that you are nt listening to me. :D**_

_**TryingToRead has logged out.**_

_**Dark347: I'm NOT even going to cry this time.**_

_**Dark347:...**_

_**Dark347: ...**_

_**Dark347: ...**_

_**Dark347 has logged out.**_

_**Dark347 has logged in.**_

_**Celeste has logged in.**_

_**Celeste: wow!**_

_**Celeste: oh no. Angel! Your power is wearing o-**_

_**Celeste has logged out.**_

_**MaxRide has logged in.**_

_**MaxRide: *happy b-day 2 me, happy b-day 2 me, happy b-day to Ma-ax! happy b-day 2 me!***_

_**Dark347: happy b-day max!**_

_**MaxRide: {blushes} aww thanks.**_

_**MaxRide: I thought u forgot. I though EVERY1 forgot.**_

_**Dark347: ... i obviously didn't...**_

_**BdayLover has logged in.**_

_**Celesterox has logged in.**_

_**Motormouth101 has logged in.**_

**_STILLTryingToRead has logged in._**

**_Cowbelle235 has logged in._**

**_DaBomb has logged in._**

**_WhiteVision has logged in._**

**_STILLTryingToRead: SURPRISE!_**

**_MaxRide: u no, it kinda ruins da surprise if i can c u all log in..._**

**_BdayLover: least we tried!_**

**_Celesterox: i luv u Max. :)_**

**_MaxRide: aw, thanks Angel,_**

**_Dark347: {thinking}_**

**_Dark347: i luv u Max. :)_**

**_MaxRide: -_- seriously?_**

**_Dark347: ..._**

**_Dark347 has logged out._**

**_DaBomb: I made fireworks! like last time! :D_**

**_MaxRide: I CAN'T WAIT!_**

**_DaBomb has logged out._**

**_MaxRide: comeon every1! lets go c Gazzy's fireworks!_**

**_MaxRide has logged out._**

**_BdayLover: i hope there's 1 of me!_**

**_BdayLover has logged out._**

**_STILLTryingToRead: me 2!_**

**_STILLTryingToRead has logged out._**

**_Motormouth101 has logged out._**

**_WhiteVision: cya! {wink}_**

**_WhiteVision has logged out._**

**_Cowbelle235: ?_**

**_Cowbelle235 has logged out._**

**_Dark347 has logged in._**

**_Dark347: haha! i wuz 1st!_**

**_Celesterox has logged out._**

**_Dark347: crap. D:_**

**_Dark347: here comes the wails!_**

**_Dark347: !_**

**_[CURTAIN CLOSES]_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy bday Max!**

**Can any1 think of ideas for another chapter?**

**One idea will be selected at a time. :)**

**And may the odds be EVER in YOUR favor. **

**:D**

**~ Rash**

**R&R PLEASE!**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	6. Warzone

**A/N: I was sending a PM to someone, and I was pretending like the Flock was butting in too... I suddenly got the idea to write a story on what it would be like if the Flock and others had an IM exchange. **

**I MADE A POLL! **

**Max: VOTE ON IT OR SHE'LL GO CRAZY!**

** Fang: {arrives with restraints & handcuffs} **

**Me: NO! SAVE ME FROM THE TORTURE! PLEASE VOTE!**

**(there will be a second part to this chapter.)**

**By the way, THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY PMs!**

**NO MADE-UP PARTS WHATSOEVER!**

**it's koolio.**

**:D**

**~ Rash**

* * *

><p>Arella: Max has temporaryly run away. And Max's temporary may be forever so who knows where she went?<p>

O_o Me: IGGY! {screams}

Max: *jumps out from behind tree* BOO! Max and I: *laughs* Oh, you shoudl've seen your faces!

Me: Well... That explains y Iggy swore he didn't do anything to Max... This time...

Iggy: HEY! I TOLD you! Me: and u expected me 2 believe u?

Max and Arella: *still laughing*

Me: Avada Kedava! Oops, sorry, wrong person!

Iggy: But it doesn't change that ur dead... Just in case u were wondering...

IGGY & RASH. vs. MAX & ARELLA!

Max and Arella: It's on!

Iggy: but... You're already DEAD Max! Me: You're next. ARELLA.

Max: I'm immortal! Me too! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me:But I could always kill off Max in my story andmake Fang fallin love ith her ister! (ELLA!)

Iggy: NO FAIR! I LOVE ELLA! SHE'SMINE!

Me: {slaps Iggy} You jut gave tem blackmail material! gy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!BY the way, chap 6 is up!

Max: *freezes* You wouldn't... *glares*

Me: oh, I WOULD!

Iggy: NOOOOOOO!'n

Max: *glares*

Arella: Max, calm down. We can get her back later... *sly smile*

Me: How?

Me: Your glares don't scare me, btw...

Iggy: they scare ME!

Me: *glares Iggy*

Iggy: um... I mean... YOU DON'T SCARE ME AND I WILL GET YOU BACK!

Me: *glares Iggy more*

Iggy: um... I mean... WE WILL GET YOU BACK!

Me: {evil grin} MWAHAHAHAHA

Me: and we will travel to the 2nd dimension & get the EVIL Max on our ide! MWAHAHAHAHA (yeah, I just watched the Phineas & Ferb movie yesterday w/ my sis. I almost cried when Perry left. :'( )

Arella: Oh, we have our ways... *sly smile*

Max: Oh, by the by, we already got Evil Max on our side. Along with Evil Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel (though she can't be that much eviler) and Gazzy.

Max and I: *evil laugh* WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS! (I know, wasn't it sad?)

Me: BUT WE HAVE AGENT P! ( and apparently Doofenshmirk...)

Iggy: SO THERE!

Me: and in the 2nd dimension, Angel is NICE... And Angel's already in my side. I also reprogrammed those evil robots and used them 2 my advantage! I also have Karniss, Peeta, Prim,Rue, and Pres Snow on my side. And the evil queen from snow white... And Haymitch, Effie, Percy Jackson, Annabeth, the whole of Camp Half-Blood, Draco & Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Ron & Labender, and retry much the rest of Hogwarts. Also, Kronos made a truce and is on my side, along with HIS army. And Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Jason, and the rest of Camp Jupiter. Also the normal versions of Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, and Angrl. Also Maya and Dylan, who has made a truce with Fsng...

Me: and Phineas & his friends, Candace, Jeremy, Sophie, and their 2nd dimension counterparts, Tom & Jerry, Robyn, Robyn's dad, Spongebob & evil pencil Spongebob, Patrick, Squidz, & Crabby Krabs. And Pearl. And Selena Gomez...

Arella: We have the whole cast of Once Upon a Time, all of Paramore, Josh Farro, Zach Farro, Demi Lovato, All my friends, and Jeb and Dr. MArtinez, and-

Fang: I'm on MAX'S side!

Arella: Ahem. Apparently Fang, and his Flock (that I will kill after we beat you) and anyone else I forgot! Oh yeah! And Godzilla! And Ultra Pepe! And the whole cast of Invader Zim and Teen Titans (including the Villians)! With Dr. D on your side, You'll lose!

Nudge and Gazyy: We're with Arella and Max! WE WILL WIN!

The Flock: YEAH!

Me: wait... no... i already have te Flock minus Max... so u can't have them...

Iggy: WE HAVE ELLA!

Me: we also have 2nd dimension Dr. D, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!

[AND NOW, A SHORT BREAK]  
>2nd Dr. D: {points t clipboard w picture of platypus} What do you see?

Dr. D: {sitting in desk} oh, just an ordinary old platypus.

2nd Dr. D: {flips clipboard to next pic- platypus w/ hat} Now, what do you see?

Dr. D: PERRY THE PLATYPUS!

2nd Dr. D: {shakes head} I'm beginning to see why you haven't taken over the Tri-state area yet.

[SHORT BREAK HAS ENDED]

Me: The whole cast f Phinea&Ferb the movie (into the 2nd dimension), Rachel, Jason, Ferrin, and the rest of the Beyonders people, everyone from the Hunger Games, all the procastinators of the world, PERRY THE PLATYPUS, All the origami cranes in the world, Everyone from the Mother-Daughter Book Club (yeah, grasping at random books now), Everyone fromthe Looking Glass Wars Series, All James Patterson characters except the ones you ALREADY claimed, everyone from the Kane Chronicles {hi Set!}, random lipglosses and laptops that fly, the word lackadaisical, all of Phineas an Ferb's inventions, Just Dances 2 &3, my Hunger Games poster, random trophies, DRACO MALFOY, HERMIONE GRANGER, and the rest of Harry Potter (beware of Ginny Weasley), And everyone from the Chronicles of Narnia. Me: Excuse us while I find some more recruits!

Me: AND PERRY THE PLATYPUS!

Me: ANd Fang's flock too, cuz _I_ won't KILL them.  
>TRAITOR!<br>I will only kill... {pause for effect}  
>DYLAN!<br>Me: wwait, now that I'm against Max.. I WON'T KILL HIM MWAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA

Me: And why on Earth would EvilMax work w/ herself. I KNEW IT! YOU HELD HHER HOSTAGE! WE WILL RESUCE YOU EVIL MAX! Yesterday, 9:24am

Arella: The Flock are with Me! And Fang's Flock! And you can keep Dylan. Can I help kill him?

Dytlan: For that, I'm joining y'all!

Arella: See! He joins us!

Dylan: Crap, I fell for it...

Arella: And Evil Max came to us willingly! So ha!

Evil Max: I did come to them willingly. I want to watch the world burn...

Me: LIES!

Iggy: and you can't have the flock, I'm right here!

Me: YEAH!

Me: and your *supposed recruits*- they're our spies. ANd we have WebCams on them to monitor their every movement. So far, they have NOT double-crossed us...

Iggy: Dylan, why on EARTH would you join a team that wanted to kill you?

Me: right. i get it. he's stupid. whatever, you can have him. Evil Max- who said we were the GOOD GUYS? HUH? And Rella, you might want to start writing "Me:" in front of where you talk, cuz I alwaysget confused...  
>:D<br>Me: Plus, you guys TOTALly (pun INTENDED) forgot to compensate for my magical army is now dead. Sorry Fang, but I wasn't the one who wante to marry you! Plus, you were theonly member of the flock who DOUBLE-CROSSED ME! HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCE, RIGHT? (I DO have FLOCK ONLINE to keep up with... and at THIS rate, you're NEVER goig to NOT be last!

Fang: I don't want to marry you either

Angel: *makes everyone forget this whole fight*

Me: I WILL NEVER FORGET!

Me: I think I'm in love w/ Perry the Platypus. But I also am in love w/ Draco Malfoy, Percy Jackson, Darcy Hawthorne, and the Once-ler. Sorry Fang! But maybe Iggy...

Iggy: I-

Me: Not another word. *glares*

Iggy: { cowers} Yesterday, 6:59pm

Arella: I'm in love with Fang

Max: *glares at me*

Arella: What?

Fang: Um...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy bday Max!**

**Can any1 think of ideas for another chapter?**

**One idea will be selected at a time. :)**

**And may the odds be EVER in YOUR favor. **

**:D**

**~ Rash**

**R&R PLEASE!**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	7. Warzone Part II

**A/N: I was sending a PM to someone, and I was pretending like the Flock was butting in too... I suddenly got the idea to write a story on what it would be like if the Flock and others had an IM exchange. **

**I MADE A POLL! **

**Max: VOTE ON IT OR SHE'LL GO CRAZY!**

** Fang: {arrives with restraints & handcuffs} **

**Me: NO! SAVE ME FROM THE TORTURE! PLEASE VOTE!**

**MORE PMs! WARZONE PART II! Second Chapter of my special Edition! There MAY be a third part, at the rate of our PMs. STILL ALL REAL PMs!**

**:D**

**:D**

**Max: I LOVE COOKIE DOUGH! **

**Me: okay? **

**Max: I HAVE A HEADACHE! **

**Me: uggh **

**Max: I'M BORED! **

**Me: I can't type. :( **

**Max: I'M STILL BORED!**

** Me: Here you go! {shoves cookie dough in Max's mouth} **

**Max: MMMmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmm! **

**I have wings...in my dreams O_o **

**~ Rash**

* * *

><p>Iggy: I know how you feel Fang, I know how you feel...<p>

Me: *glares more*

Me: Just bcuz I said I'm i love w/ you doesn't mean I'm going to b any nicer... yet...

Me: And I'm STILL the LEADER.

Iggy: ...

Me: Oh, and Fang, tht's good. We can be friends though... right? I STILL DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU AND I NEVER WILL! I'D much RATHER MARRY IGGY!

Me: {claps and over mouth}

Me: shoot.

Iggy: ...

Iggy: :D

Iggy: ;D

Me: shut. it. now. {in deadly tone} *glares*

Iggy:

Arella: How you feel about Iggy, I feel about Fang.

Max: That's it! *Max and Arella fight*

Fang: Um, they're pretty evenly matched, so I'm gonna just watch who wins...

Iggy: so... Fang... want to get popcorn?

Fang: sure.

Me: *glares* boys, that's rude. {sighs}

Iggy & Fang: {leave & roll eyes}

Me: WAIT FOR ME, I WANT SOME TOO!

Iggy: girl, that's RUDE. :D

Me: too bad. I'm evil, & I know it. :D

Iggy: ...

Iggy: whatever happened to equality?

Me: I killed it.

Me: Now COME ON! i want some POPCORN! WITH SALT!

Max and Arella: *still fighting*

Iggy, Fang, and I: *eating popcorn while mindlessly watching the fight*

Max: He's mine!

Arella: That's what you think Max!

Max and Arella: *still fighting*

Fang: ...Wow, I'm flattered.

Iggy and I: *curled up on couch now while still eating popcorn*

24 hours later...

Fang: {asleep}

Max & Arella: *still fighting*

Iggy & I: *curled up together hugging, popcorn spilled on the floor, both of us sleeping*

Max and Arella: *break apart; breathing heavily; glaring at each other*

Max: He. Is. Mine!

Arella: Psh, you wish Max!

Max and Arella: *resume fighting*

Me: {dreaming about Iggy} Iggy: {dreaming about Rash} Iggy & I: *still hugging & sleeping*

Max and Arela: *pause fighting and look at you and Iggy; smile evily; pull out a camera*

Max: Shall we?

Arella: Oh yes, I think we shall

Max and Arella: *takes multiple pics of you and Iggy*

Iggy & I: *still obliviously sleeping, unconsciously move closer to each other*

Third person: i bet you and Max are having a field day!

Max and I: *laughs silently at you too* Oh we are!

Me: [in dream, but out loud.] Go away Fang!

Iggy & I: * still sleeping w/ each other*  
>( meant in the GOOD way...)<p>

Max & Arella: {remember fight} *start fighting again *

me: *subconciously moves closer to Iggy*

Max and Arella: *fighting* He's mine! No, he's mine!

Iggy: {in sleep ( rembers the popcorn) } POPCORN!

Iggy: {some how manages to, through some strang r dreaming effect, see what's happening NOW, inhis dream.} * knows what's happening, & just moves closer to me and plays with my hair*

Me: {smiles subconciously and moves EVEN closer to him*

Max & Arella: *still fighting*

Third Person: you know , I could write a whole fic on this.

Third Person: and I should make the Rash &Iggy vs. Max & Arella thing achat chapter!

Max and Arella: *still fighting* MINE! *everyone wakes up*

Me: *still asleep*

Iggy: wuz goin on? [sleepily]

Max and Arella: *still fighting* Nothing Iggy, just go back to sleep with Rash.

Fang: *wakes up*

Iggy: what? *falls on pillow and goes back to sleep*

Me: *still sleeping*

Max: wow, he actually listened... *goes back to fighting with Arella.*

Fang: this fight would be a LOT more interesting with some food. *goes to get cinnamon rolls, then stops* Arella, can you cook?

Arella: *Nods* Yeah, I can *still fighting Max* Want something?

Fang: I am marrying Arella!

Me: *half wakes up* You're getting married? Or am I? {confused }

Iggy: not me! *in sleep*

Me: THEN WHO AM I MARRYING? ?

Fang: ... XP

Max: yes, that is you VERY soon, I PROMISE!

Fang: -gulps-

Me: * goes back to sleep on Iggy*

Third Person: wow, I sleep a lot...

Arella: *smirks* Hear that Maxi? He's mine!

Max: *lunges at me* No!

Max and Arella: *fighting*

Me and Iggy: *glare at Fang*

Fang: what?

Iggy: *tries to keep my evil glare* Me: you aren't supposed to PICK, Fang.

Iggy: yeah I was enjoying the fight!

Me:*glares*

Iggy: {cowers in fear}

Fang: I like good food, okay? -tries to look innocent-

Me: *glares more*

Fang: ok, ok, I'm sorry. But I'm NOT renouncing my claim!

Arella: YAY!

Third Peerson: this pm is now a two-chapteredchat!

Max and Arella: *still fighting*

Arella: Give up yet Maxi?

Max: Not on your life.

Me: Girls! Stop fighting for a moment and read my new Flock Online chapter! Fang! Iggy! You too! *hugs Iggy*

Fang: so... Are you two...

Me & Iggy: ?

Third Person: Arella, Max, readers, what do YOU think of all this? (Rash & Iggy)

Max and Arella: *pause fighting; glares at each other* Fine...

Me: fine... To what?

Iggy: to "us" or to reading the story...

Max: We read it

Arella: Ready to lose Maxikins? *smirks*

Max: Not on your life *smirks* 'Rella Bella

Arella: *glares* I hate that name!

Max and Arella: *fighting*

Me: you know, I'm confused...

Iggy: me too. D:

Me: when in doubt... SLEEP!

Me & Iggy: .*curl up and start sleeping again*

Fang: You two sleep alot...

Max: They can't hear you Fang, they're asleep!

Fang: Smart _and_ feisty...

Max and Arella: *fighting*

Me: fang, there's nothing else to do.

Iggy: Arella and Max FIGHt a lot! That's a worse habit, go bug them! Leave us alone!

Fang: so now it's "us" as in you, huh? Cold, Iggy, real cold.

Iggy and Me: GO AWAY! *fall asleep*

Max: this was funny the first 100 times around...

Arella: *nods* I agree. Anyone have some warm water and a bowl?

Fang: ...Are you two done fighting?

Max and Arella: *glares at each other* For now...

Me and Iggy: *oblivious... STILL sleeping*

Max: wait... Why WARM water? *evil grin*

Arella: *evil smirk* Warm water makes them wet themselves

Fang: You're evil... *smiles ruefully* I like it.

Me: *pretends to sleep* I HEARD THAT!

Arella: Ahhh!

Max: Ahhh!

Iggy: *in sleep* Mhhhhmmm!

Fang: ah.

Max: ~_~/ :O

Arella: :O

iGGY: :O

Fang: -_- {normal expression}

Arella: Oh, well guess we can't do it. *sticks Iggy's hand in warm water; he wets himself*

Iggy: *slowly wakes* What the- WHAT THE HECK?

Fang, Max, and Arella: *laughing our butts off* TOO FUNNY!

Me: *laughing too* No, there's just not a word to describe this kind of funny!

Iggy: I not talking to you guys!

Max, Fang, and Me: ARELLA DID IT!

Iggy: Idon't care. *frowns* I'm still not talking to all of you.

Me: not even me?

Iggy: why would you be special? *trails off as Max, Arella, and Fang of us start cracking up again*

Me: *looks hurt*

Third Person: :D HAPPY! *does happy dance*

Arella: *laughing* I will so take the blame for that one... Aw crap. He's gonna get me back now!

Iggy: *deviously plotting*

Max, Fang, Arella, and Me: *cracking up AGAIN at expression on his face...*

Arella: *laughs* Oh man, that was funny!

Max: Totally! *laughing* We should so do that again!

Me: How do we predict when he'll fall asleep?

Max: *exchanges glances with Arella*

Arella: Yup, you're doing that.

Me: what? what am I doing? *scared look* what do i have to do?

Third Person: Normally I'm not scared, but when you get Arella and Max together, WORKING TOGETHER, well... life gets... _interesting_.

Arella: You have to...

Max and Arella: MAKE HIM FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!

Me: *nervous tone* How?

Arella: *smirks* He'll do anything if you ask him to

Me: yeah right. {mock conversation} So I'll just be like:

Me: Iggy, go to sleep.

Iggy: Ok. *snore*

Yeah right.

Arella: Pretty much. If you hug him while saying it

Me: ... he's kinda angry at me right now, so... *runs away screaming*

Arella: *sigh* That backfired. Hey Max, whaddya wanna do now?

Max: *shrugs*

Arella:...That's helpful. Fang?

* * *

><p><strong>hi. :)<strong>

**A/N: OOH, IT's GETTING HEATED!**

**BookLover72, thank you for your idea about Truth or Dare, but I don't see how that could happen online... maybe I'll put it in **Random Drabbles From Random Stories**.**

**Can any1 think of ideas for another chapter?**

**One idea will be selected at a time. :)**

**And may the odds be EVER in YOUR favor. **

**:D**

**~ Rash**

**R&R PLEASE!**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	8. Warzone Part III

**A/N: I was sending a PM to someone, and I was pretending like the Flock was butting in too... I suddenly got the idea to write a story on what it would be like if the Flock and others had an IM exchange. **

**I MADE ANOTHER POLL! **

**Max: VOTE ON IT OR SHE'LL GO CRAZY!**

** Fang: {arrives with restraints & handcuffs} **

**Me: NO! SAVE ME FROM THE TORTURE! PLEASE VOTE!**

**Iggy: _I'll_ save you... dananananananana SUPERMAN!**

**Me: JUST VOTE, PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! AND REVIEW! For ME! For IGGY! For ARELLA! For MAX!**

**Fang: What about me?**

**Me: Oh, and for Fang too...**

**MORE PMs! WARZONE PART III! Third Chapter of my special Edition! THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL CHALLENGE AT THE END FOR THOSE THAT WANT TO CARRY ON THIS STORY. I DON'T FEEL LIKE POSTING PMs ANYMORE, AND I WANT TO GET BACK TO THE WHOLE "ONLINE" PART. ALTHOUGH, IF YOU WANT INSPIRATION, I CAN PM YOU SOME OF OUR PMs THAT WE ARE CURRENTLY GOING ON WITH.**

** STILL ALL REAL PMs!**

**:D**

**:D**

**Max: I LOVE COOKIE DOUGH! **

**Me: okay? **

**Max: I HAVE A HEADACHE! **

**Me: uggh **

**Max: I'M BORED! **

**Me: I can't type. :( **

**Max: I'M STILL BORED!**

** Me: Here you go! {shoves cookie dough in Max's mouth} **

**Max: MMMmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmm! **

**I have wings...in my dreams O_o **

**~ Rash**

* * *

><p>Fang: go find her. duh.<p>

Arella: Oh! Duh. *smiles sweetly at Max* Care to fly around to look for her? I'll run.

Iggy: *sneaks out of house when no one is looking*

Max: *shrugs* Sure. *flies out of the house* *runs after Iggy* Come back here! *stops; grabs Fang's hand* C'mon, help me!

Fang: uhh... I dont help. I supply ideas.

Arella: *drags him along* C'mon, he's getting away!

Fang:help!

Angel: *in mind* you have wings you idiot!

Fang: oh, right. *takes off*

Arella: WTH?

Max: Arella! Hold on!

Arella: Geez Fang! You idiot!

Fang: GET OFF ME!

Arella: *rolls eyes* Uh, we're kinda in the AIR! THINK FIRST STUPID!

Fang: So? I can fly, you know...

Arella: but I can't! It's called "looking out for others" or "the common good"! *rolls eyes*

Me: {using Angel} TTRY AND FIND ME! MWAHAHAHAH- HELP!

Iggy: }:)

Arella: You know what Fang. Bye. *lets go; closes eyes*

Me: {curses Iggy} Curse you Iggy!

Iggy: You just did.

Iggy: why do I hear silence? Hello?

Iggy: Looks around. HEY! I just captured you! Where did you go?

Iggy: Ah, the consequences of being blind.

Me: ARELLA! THIS BETTER NOT BE A PLOT TO FIND ME! *pushes trampoline where Arella will land*

Arella: *falls on trampoline* OW!

Me: Deal with it. *runs away- straight into Iggy*

Me: Crap.

Arella: *rubs arm* That hurt. Either I broke it, or I bruised it to the bone.

Fang: Dang, that sucks

Arella: *glares at him*

Me: *yells* SHUT UP FANG! AND WILL SOMEBODY FREAKIN' HELP ME?

Iggy: nope.

Me: grrrrrr... And I thought you LIKED me!

Iggy: I do... Why?

Me: YAY! NOW GET OFF ME!

Arella: I need help too! I think my arm's broken! Hey, where's Max?

Fang: *helps me up* I'm sorry

Max: I'm right here!

Arella: then why can't I see you? Come to think of it, I can't see fang either!

Max and Fang: *look at each other in horror*

Me: maybe because your eyes are closed?

Max and Fang: *sigh in relief*

Iggy: and I though _I_ was blind!

Arella: *opens eyes* Oh. Sorry, the PAIN made me wonky. I'm sleepy...

Me: umm... Can I leave now before Iggy gets me again?

Fang: sure.

Me: *takes off down the hill running* Aajhhhhhhhh!

Arella: *falls asleep*

Max: Um, guys? She's asleep

Iggy: Way to state the obvious.

Iggy: * follows Rash down the hill, tyring to catch her*

Fang: I'll carry her up.

Max: *glares at Fang*

Fang: what?

Max: Now you decide to be nice?

Fang: *Shrugs*

Max: *sighs* you'll never understand...

Iggy: *fromfar away* HAHA! I GOT YOU!

Arella: *asleep*

Fang: ...?

Max: Just pick her up and take her! Oh, and Iggy found Rash

Me: ! SOMEONE HEL-

Iggy: Help ME!

Max: What are you even doing?

Iggy: ...

Max: What?

Iggy: ...

Max: WHAT?

Iggy: ...

Max:Let me go see what they're doing. *storms off down the hill*

Fang: Ooookay then. *takes Arella to hospital*

Max: ugh. Don't _I_ get any help?

Angel: *in mind* technically, YOU are going to help SOMEONE ELSE. do you need HELP to HELP?

Iggy: this just gives me more time!

Arella: *asleep*

Fang: Um, we're here, but what do I do now?

Me: ... No idea Fang...

Max: MORE FRICKIN' TIME FOR •what• Iggy?

Me: He's-

Me: !:#^*£€£!*!^%)?+#*%=

Me: wth Iggy?

Third Person: eh, my swear was longer when I typed it the first time.

Fang: ...Greeeaat Max: ?

Me: Iggy! No, I DON'T forgive you!

Max: Forgive Iggy for what?

Me: nope.

Me: nuh uh.

Me: not a chance.

Me: Iggy, you're not going to get me to forgive you. Ever.

5 minutes later

Me: !

Me: Ok, fine, I forgive you.

Max: What did he do that made you forgive him? I need to learn it. You still haven't forgiven me for the time I used your favorite shirt as a rag for cleaning up Angel's juice.

Fang: ...

Max: It was an ACCIDENT! HONEST!

Fang: *snorts*

Max: Anyways, WHAT did he do? I wanna do it!

Me: ...

Me: O_o

Iggy: You can't do what I did Max... Max: AND WHY NOT?

Iggy: um...

Me: Jeez! I'll tell her

Max: Tell me what?

Me: well...

Me: *rushed* Iggy-kissed-me.

Max: O_o

Arella: O_o

Fang: o_O

Third Person: Notice how Fang's expression is different...

Third Person: AND he COULDN'T EVEN COVER UP HIS FEEINGS! NORMALLY, HE's LIKE THIS: -_-

Third Person: And now! {instant replay}

Fang: o_O

THird Person: LOOK AT THAT!

Arella: HEY! MY ARM'S STILL BROKEN! AND I HAVE NO CAST! HELLO?

Max: Oh yeah.

Arella:*glares at everyone*

Fang: you're at a hospital! just call the freakin' doctors!

Me: It's not that easy...

Arellla: She's right, it's not. I know, I want to become one.

Max: Why?

Arella: So I can help myself in situations like this and not have to wait on anyone...

Me: My mom's a doctor... Me: Oh! Me: MOM!

Arella: That's good!

Max: Why don't you want anyone to wait on you?

Arella: Because no one stays long enough to do so...

Me: haha.

Mom: *comes, fixes Rella up, leaves*

Me: you can't use that arm for three months!

Fang: I'll give her some of my super-fast bird-kid healing powers. Then it's only three DAYS!

Max: *glares at Fang*

Fang: what?

Thrd Person: Ah Fang, always so cluless..

Arella: Three days, thre months, it's still un-usable!

Fang: It's better than 3 months though.

Arella: True. Okay, do it.

Me: Arella... You know you have three arms, right?

Arella: i DO?

Me: n-

Max: yes.

Arella:!

Me:-o, jk. :D

Arella: *sighs in relief* *looks at Max* You. Are. So. Dead.

Max: I'm not scared of you!

Max & Arella: start to fight.

Fang, Iggy, and Me: THIS again? *look at each other* Popcorn. *go get popcorn*

6 Hours Later...

Iggy & Me: *Asleep, AGAIN, on top of each other hugging*

Fang: *looks at them and sighs* I guess I'm forever alone. *sighs again*

Max & Arella: *look at each other*

Max: Let's go back to our old fighting topic, shall we?

Arella: Why not? But you can't use one of your hands.

Max: Deal. Max & Arella: *start fighting again*

Max and Arella: *still fighting; Arella cradling broken arm*

Fang: Here we go again.

Me & Iggy: *wake up and look around*

Iggy: Let's go upstairs, this is boring.

Me: k.

Me & Iggy: *leave, and go to Iggy's room*

Fang: WHAT! THEY DIDN'T INVITE ME!

Me: *calls down from upstairs* There's a reason for that!

Fang: ?

Me: Ah, young children. So clueless.

Fang: *brain tries to process what I said*

10 mins later

fANG: HEY!

Max & Arella: *still fighting*

Fang: HEY! CHOCOLATE ICECREAM!

Max & Arella: *stop fighting immediately.* Where?

Max: It's mine! I prefer Rocky Road. But chocolate's okay too Yesterday, 6:40pm

Fang: NO! It's BOTH of yours!

Fang: IF you stop fighting...

Max & Arella: OKAY!

Arella: Where's Rash and Iggy?

Fang: They went up to Iggy's room.

Max and Arellla: WHAT?

Max & Arella: *run upstairs and burst into Iggy's room*

Third Person: They saw...

* * *

><p><strong>hi. :)<strong>

**A/N: OK, this is where it ends. PhoenixAshr4's Flock Online CHapter Eight Writing Challenge is... Write YOUR continuation/ending to this story. Just WHAT did Arella and Max see? Titles can be whatever you like; just recognize the challenge. _All characters must be kept the same,_ but additional OCs may be added. If you need help/ideas, PM me, and I can give you suggestions and what "really" happened. If you're writing a challenge, review under your PenName, and I'll look it up and read it! Can't wait to hear/see the results!**

**:D**

**~ Rash**

**(P.S. Can any1 think of ideas for another chapter?**

**One idea will be selected at a time. :)**

**And may the odds be EVER in YOUR favor. )**

**R&R PLEASE!**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was sending a PM to someone, and I was pretending like the Flock was butting in too... I suddenly got the idea to write a story on what it would be like if the Flock and others had an IM exchange. **

**I MADE ANOTHER POLL! **

**Max: Because you didn't vote, she went crazy.**

** Fang: She's locked up in a rubber room with only her laptop.**

**Me: NO! SAVE ME FROM THE TORTURE! PLEASE VOTE!**

**Iggy: _I'll_ save you... dananananananana SUPERMAN! *runs into wall* Ouch.**

**Me: JUST VOTE, PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! AND REVIEW! For ME! For IGGY! For ARELLA! For MAX!**

**Fang: What about me?**

**Me: Oh, and for Fang too...**

**Me: If you bring me cake, I'll give you a virtual cookie. But you have to review and tell me you brought me one...**

**I got a really cool Iggy temporary tattoo... and (accidentally) dyed my hair green at my sister's school's funfair. I kinda look like Ari when Nudge spraypainted him. :D**

**Ari: *growls* it STILL hasn't come all the way out!**

**My Iggy-silver-wing-necklace-thing broke. D:**

**Anyways, new chapter. Enjoy. ;)**

**(that looks REALLY creepy... i know...)**

**~ Rash**

* * *

><p>It was a perfectly ordinary day to begin with. Until...<p>

_**ILuvzIggy4 has signed in.**_

_**OMG101 has signed in.**_

_**ILuvzIggy4: u'll NEVER guess what I saw 2day!**_

_**OMG101: WAT?**_

_**ILuvzIggy4: I saw Max...**_

_**OMG101: Max... wat?**_

Rash walked into Max's room, wantin to ask where the vanilla icecream was. What she saw rendered her speechless. Max was in her room, on the bed... READING?

**_ElLaBeLlA has signed in._**

**_ElLaBeLla: WAt DID she DO?_**

**_OMG101: Wait... ELLA?_**

**_ElLaBeLla: ya?_**

**_OMG101 has left the conversation._**

**_ElLaBeLlA has left the conversation._**

In a private chat room...

**_OMG101: I thot ILuvzIIggy4 wuz u!_**

**_ElLaBeLlA: NO!_**

**_ElLaBeLlA: prob Rash..._**

**_OMG101: she wouldn't do tat..._**

**_ElLaBeLla: mayb she doesn't no..._**

**_OMG101: lets not tell her..._**

**_ElLaBeLla: k. :) i bet ig changed it..._**

**_OMG101: ooh, well tell her later, then we can ALL get revenge on him!_**

**_ElLaBeLlA: k, lets go back b4 she gets spicious._**

**_OMG101 has joined the conversation._**

**_ElLaBeLlA has joined the conversation._**

**_ChocolateFax has logged in._**

**_ILuvzIggy4: y u guys leave?_**

**_ElLaBeLlA: Nudgie wanted 2 show me a game.._**

**_ILuvsIggy4: y can't u show me?_**

**_OMG101: u already no, it's thsat Mario thing ur always talkin about._**

**_OMG101: ANYWAYS, wat did Maxie do?_**

**_ILuvzIggy4: she... WUZ READING!_**

**_ElLaBeLlA: REALLY? u sure it wasn't maya_****_?_**

**_ILuvsIggy4: no... but y would maya b here?_**

**_OMG101: *gasp* maybe Fang wuz CHEATING on Max!_**

**_ChocolateFax: wtf?_**

**_ElLaBeLlA: MAX?_**

**_OMG101: MAX!_**

**_ILuvzIggy4: hi max. :)_**

**_ChocolateFax: 1 sec._**

Max got up and walked away from her laptop.

"FANG!" she said, in her scariest voice.

"Yes?"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD! GET YOUR BUTT ONLINE!"

**_ChocolateFax: k, back. _**

**_ChocolateFax: acxt, 1 sec again._**

**_ChocolateFax has logged off._**

**_MylanCookie has logged in._**

**_ILuvzIggy4: MAX?_**

**_MylanCookie: yep. :)_**

**_OMG101: O_O_**

**_ElLaBeLlA: O_o_**

**_Dark347 has logged in._**

**_ILuvzIggy4: *sighs* Fang._**

**_Dark347: Iggy?_**

**_MasterOfEvil: nope. _**

**_MasterOfEvil: that's me._**

**_ILuvzIggy4: Wait... i thouht no duplicate usernames were allowed._**

**_Dark347: ya. ther's NO uplicates_**

**_ILuvzIggy4: but that's MY-_**

**_ILuvzIggy4: excuse me a moment._**

**_ILuvzIggy4 has logged out._**

"IGGY!"

**_Master of Evil: uiebwalluerablibu9pb42bilB_**

**_mASTER OF eVIL has logged out._**

"Ye- OW! OUCH! STOP IT! THAT HURT! _OW!_ SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Rash walked out of Iggy's room looking pleased with herself.

* * *

><p><strong>hi. :)<strong>

**A/N: Just a cute little chappie. Would 10 reviews be too much to ask? I _did_ post 3 chapters in the last two days...**

**For all you worriers, no, Fang did NOT cheat on Max.**

**And here's the last part of the chat:**

_**MylanCookie: ?**_

_**OMG101: I get it.**_

_**ElLaBeLlA: Looks like she got revenge w/out us... :(**_

_**MylanCookie: Hate you Fang.**_

_**MylanCookie has logged out.**_

_**Dark347: ?**_

_**OMG101: OMG! SOrry Fang! We know you didn't**_

_**OMG101 has logged out.**_

_**Dark347: didn't...**_

_**ElLaBeLlA: it's ok Fang, I'll tell her you didn't.**_

_**ElLaBeLlA has logged out.**_

_**Dark347: DIDN'T WHAT?**_

_**Dark347: *virtually looks around* **_

_**Dark347: no. Wait.**_

_**Dark347: NO!1**_

_***computer explodes from salt water***_

**:D**

**salt water= tears.**

**:D**

**~ Rash**

**(P.S. Can any1 think of ideas for another chapter?**

**One idea will be selected at a time. :)**

**And may the odds be EVER in YOUR favor. )**

**R&R PLEASE!**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, this is... THE CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!**

**Me: I'm STILL in my rubber room!**

**ONLY 1 VOTE! -_- (fang face)**

**I really don't like this chapter...**

**:P**

**~ Rash**

* * *

><p>Max got up, streched, and yawned. Today was the day that the whole Flock was going to the <strong>Life Is Sweet<strong> candy factory.

After waking up the rest of the flock, they drove to **Life Is Sweet**, where they met Logan Sweet, The Candymaker's son, Miles O'Leary, Logan's best friend, Daisy Carpenter, in a bright yellow dress, and Philip Ransford the Third, violinist extraordinaire. The flock were staying at **Life Is Sweet** while Nudge competed in the annual candy-making competition. The only guidelines were that you had to make candy, and you had to be twelve. Max would never let Nudge go alone, so off went the flock to **Life Is Sweet**. Just last year, Logan, Miles, Daisy, and Philip had saved the candy factory from being ruined by Philip's own father by making the winning candy. Since Nudge was the only one from the flock participating, the rest of the flock would take the tour and then stay at** Life Is Sweet** until the competition. The only connection Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel would have with NUdge after the tour would be, you got it, TFC.

Nudge was working in the Cocoa room, looking for a chocolate that would go well with her vanilla-cinnamon glaze, when she signed on to TFC

_**Cinnamon101 has logged in.**_

_**ThisPlaceIsSOCOOL has logged in.**_

_**Cinnamon101: ...**_

_**Cinnamon101: Angel?**_

_**ThisPlaceIsSOCOOL: nope. 'Rella here...**_

_**Yum has logged in.**_

_**FairyCake has logged in.**_

_**Cinnamon101: THAT'S Angel.**_

_**FairyCake: ya.**_

_**FrostingISYUMMY: Rash here. :D**_

_**MMMmmmMMMmmm has logged in.**_

_**FrostingISYUMMY: Max?**_

_**MMMmmmMMMmmm: ye.**_

_**MMMmmmMMMmmm: who's Yum?**_

_**Yum: I am who i am**_

_**FrostingISYUMMY: IGGY! RIGHT?**_

_**Yum: ...**_

_**Yum: no.**_

_**Cinnamon101: ... FANG?**_

_**Yum: yes.**_

_**FrostingISYUMMY: you NEVA changge ur userrname!**_

_**Yum: i did now.**_

_**Yum: -_- (fang face)**_

_**FairyCake: where r gaz & ig?**_

_**MMMmmmMMMmmm: if they're where i think they are...**_

Suddenly, the WHOLE factory shut down.

_-24 Hours Later...-_

{screens come back to life}

_**MiniIg has logged in.**_

_**CHOCOLATEBOMB has logged in.**_

_**MMMmmmMMMmmm: so now tat every1 is here, nudge, wat is ur idea 4 da contest?**_

_**Cinnamon101: so u no those knishes we had in NYC?**_

_**CHOCOLATEBOMB: those were good.**_

_**MMMmmmMMMmmm: *cough* ahem *cough***_

_**Cinnamon101: im gonna make a vanilla&cinnamon knish, & fry it in chocolate.**_

_**FrostingISAWESOME: Ooh, yum.**_

_**ThisPlaceIsSOCOOL: so... when do i get 1?**_

_**Cinnamon101: AFTER the contest...**_

_**FairyCake: *imitates Nudge* But that is like 500 days away! OMG Nudge, give us some now!**_

_**MMMmmmMMMmmm: there will b NO mind influencing in THIS convo, thank u very much!**_

_**FairyCake: :P**_

_**Cinnamon101: this convo is now oover -_-**_

_**Yum: THat's MY face!**_

_**Cinnamon101 has logged out.**_

_**FrostingISAWESOME has logged out.**_

_**ThisPlaceIsSOCOOL has logged out.**_

_**FairyCake has logged out.**_

_**MMMmmmMMMmmm has logged out.**_

_**CHOCOLATEBOMB has logged out.**_

_**MiniIg has logged out.**_

_**Yum: Fang has now burst into tears. -_-**_


End file.
